Autonomous and partially autonomous vehicles can perform operations such as setting or maintaining a vehicle velocity, following a particular route, and maintaining a specified distance from other vehicles. A vehicle velocity can be set and maintained according to user input and/or based on a reference vehicle, typically an immediately preceding vehicle. However, a vehicle's set point or target velocity may not reflect current conditions, e.g., pertaining to a road, traffic, an environment around the vehicle, etc.